Damn Hot and Sexy Lecture
by February and April
Summary: Kyuhyun menyukai Yunho yang sudah punya kekasih cantik bernama Jaejong, lagian Yunho selalu memaki-makinya. Dan si penjaga kantin selalu mengganggunya, akhirnya Kyuhyun nekad! Ia lalu mengklaim pemuda tampan dan hot itu kekasihnya! Tapi Kyu tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dia! WONKYU! SIWONxKYUHYUN. YunJae-slight. NC! NC di chapter selanjutnya! Twoshoot saja. Salam damai!


**Damn Hot And Sexy Lecture**

Warning: WonKyu! NC-21 di chapter 2. Twoshoot. Kyu uke. CuteKyu lovablekyu naughtykyu mesum wonwon. Gak suka gak usah baca apalagi komen-komen. Langsung Close aja, hihihihi~ salam dami yooo!

**February and April**

"Aku benci hari ini!"

"Benci! Benci! Benci!"

"Argh!"

"Sialan! Dosen kurang ajar! Kepala kantin menyebalkan!"

"Hidupku sial sekali Tuhan!"

BRAK

BRAK

BRUK

PLAK

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tak sadar di kelas ini tidak hanya ada kau dan mulut kasarmu itu!" Suara mahasiswa lain membuat Kyuhyun terdiam namun wajahnya masih kesal, dengan geram ia menahan amarah dan tersenyum pada sosok pria tersebut.

'_Kalau dia tidak tampan akan kucincang-cincang badannya menjadi sarapan kucing sialan Heechul!'_ Kutuknya dalam hati.

"Yunho, jangan begitu pada Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak lihat dia sedang kesal, eoh? Sabar ya sayang…" ujar seorang pemuda manis di sampingnya dan lalu mengusap pundak mahasiswa itu lembut. Kyuhyun memberungut kesal, ia lalu duduk di bangkunya sambil menghempaskan badan dengan pasrah. Ia benci mengakui kalau Jaejong sangat cantik, sangat manis dan sangat pintar –walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga sangat pintar dan manis, hey! Jangan ketawa dulu! Kyuhyun memang manis kok! Toh ia pernah ditembak oleh beberapa lelaki mesum di angkatan mereka hanya saja Kyuhyun menolak, ia menyukai Yunho!

'_Sebenarnya aku bisa saja merebut Yunho dari Jaejong, tapi aku masih punya harga diri!'_ Batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

Ya! Kyuhyun menyukai Yunho yang notabene-nya adalah kekasih Jaejong. Ahh! Kyuhyun sangat iri pada kelembutan Jaejong, andai saja ia bisa menarik perhatian Yunho namun yang ada pemuda tampan itu memaki-makinya setiap hari. Seperti hari ini, Kyuhyun telat masuk kelas dan dosen mereka mengunci kelas sampai pelajaran berakhir dan lalu Kyuhyun bisa masuk sambil menghentakkan kaki. Menendang kursi, menghantam meja dan memaki-maki semuanya yang ia ingat. Bahkan penjaga kantin yang tidak bersalah pun menjadi sasarannya.

Kyuhyun benci hari itu.

"Kyuhyun! Kyukyu!"

Tidak!

Derita Kyuhyun hari itu tidak berakhir.

Dengan malas ia melihat arah pintu kelas, seseorang dengan dandanan lelaki namun wajah perempuan masuk dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku rindu padamu~~~ Kyukyu!"

Kyuhyun memberontak.

"Se-sesak!" Kesalnya lalu mendorong tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek darinya ini. "Kenapa ke kelasku!" Sewot Kyuhyun tanpa repot-repot meminta maaf.

"Tentu saja aku ke kelasmu, aku rindu pada Kyukyu!"

"Hentikan panggilan itu, Sungmin! Kita bukan apa-apa dan kenapa kau rindu padaku sedangkan baru tadi di kantin kita ketemu?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Sungmin, si pemeluk brutal tadi itu tersenyum senang.

"Ih! Kan aku kekasih Kyukyu~"

Seluruh isi kelas langsung terbahak melihat drama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Dengar penjaga kantin! Aku tidak suka padamu, dan lagipula kau bukan tipeku!"

Sungmin tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Lalu tipemu seperti apa? Aku akan berubah demi Kyukyu!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sebal. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan seperti Yunho? Akan jadi gossip dan perang dunia hebat antara dirinya dan Jaejong kelak.

"Kyukyu~ ayo jawab…"

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak menyentuhnya lagi. Jangan sampai ia tersentuh oleh lelaki seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa-bisa tidak tidur semalaman akibatnya.

"Maaf, apa salah satu di antara kalian—"

"ITU! ITU KEKASIHKU BARU DATANG!"

Kyuhyun segera berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sosok baru itu, mengapit lengannya kuat dan lalu tersenyum manis pada pria yang ucapannya terpotong tadi.

"Kenalkan… dia… err… kekasihku! Maaf merahasiakannya darimu, dia kekasih tampanku!"

"Ya kekasih tampanku, tidak kah kau lihat? Dia tipeku, tampan dan berotot!" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, setidaknya Sungmin si pengganggu ini harus segera lepas dari kehidupan kampusnya. Lagipula, setelah ini ia tinggal minta maaf sama orang tidak dikenal yang tampan. Ya, Kyu tidak bisa berbohong orang ini sangat tampan dan tipenya sekali.

CHUP

CHUP

CHUP

Kyuhyun lantas mencium pipi itu beberapa kali. Membuat seisi kelas melongo lagi. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi agresif dan kapan ia mempunyai _namjachingu_?

Sungmin pun menyerah, ia menatap sebal dan malu. Dengan sedikit menabrakkan badan dengan kekasih Kyuhyun itu ia keluar kelas. Kelas masih diam, Kyuhyun pun melepas lengan orang asing itu dan duduk di bangkunya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf ya, anggap saja yang tadi hadiah dariku." Ujarnya berlalu.

Orang itu?

Ya, dia hanya melongo sebentar sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Namun kemudian ia memasang wajah serius dan melihat penjuru kelas.

"Oh ya, saya sebenarnya ingin bertanya. Saat kelas berlangsung tadi, ada yang tidak masuk bukan karena telat. Ini di absensinya masih kosong…"

JDERRRR

Kyuhyun mulai keringat dingin. Bukannya dia yang tidak masuk tadi? Dan kenapa dengan orang asing ini bisa tahu?

"Hmm, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Semua orang langsung menatap dan menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sudah menunduk malu. Sial! Hari itu dia sial sekali!

"Oh, ternyata ini. Hmm, mungkin belum mengenal saya. Saya Choi Siwon, dosen baru di kampus ini."

Dan Kyuhyun melemas kembali.

"Hmm, karena kelancanganmu barusan, kau bisa ke ruangan saya. Saat ini juga, Cho Kyuhyun."

Diam.

Kyuhyun pun menurut di belakang.

Entah hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan nanti.

BERSAMBUNG!

Ala sinetron hehehehe. Ayoloh main tebak-tebakkan yuuk, hukuman apa yang dikasih Wonwon ke Kyukyu? Request juga boleh ^_^ Mau bikin ratenya sampe rating 30 juga boleh! Author lagi semakan bikin enceh nih! Kyuhyun imut dan montok sih, ngerasain gak kalian kyu makin gendut akhir-akhir ini? Iya kan? Dan makin imut terus , Mohon revieeiw nya ya teman-teman semua… hidup Kyu bottom! Hidup Kyu uke!

Yang gak suka tapi terlanjur baca jangan hina-hina ya. Salam damai untuk kita semua!


End file.
